inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Digital Paradox Ep 4
The secret of the Digital Paradox! Training Field Hikaru: Here goes! SHINE SHOOT!! Yoidesu: MAJIN FIRE HAND!!!!! Goal Yoidesu: Awww man. Hikaru: Don't worry. Light is stronger against fire anyway. Yoidesu: Your right! I will keep on practicing. Everyone keeps on practicing. Side of the Training pitch Coach Hoshi's phone rings. He picks it up and answers. Coach: Hello?....yes...yes...I completely forgot....yes....I will tell them right now....Okay..bye. Coach Hoshi walks to the training pitch. Coach Hoshi: LISTEN UP EVERYONE! Everyone grabs his attention. Coach Hoshi: I must let you in a little secret. The digital Paradox. Techno: Digital Paradox? Coach Hoshi: Yes. It was created by the fifth sector. They believed Kenshin were to weak to handle the SEEDs. So Ishido found a strong item to upgrade the SEEDs. They were called the digital Paradox. It will only activate in a match and when it activates your hair will spike up with aura. Hikaru: I never heard such thing. Harry: How do we obtain it? Coach Hoshi: Normally the fifth sector will give to the SEEDs but...Legend has it that you can have a digital Paradox inside you. Wolver: Just a myth. Spring: Wow.... Coach Hoshi: Now...get training. Remember we have a match against Kaiou Gakuen. There is more than one SEED in the team. Only one has the digital Paradox. The fifth sector again hasn't given us a score so do your BEST! All: HAI!! Hunt: *Think* I need a hissatsu. The Next Day Commentator: Hello everybody!! Here is the second match for the Kanto group A!!!! Crowd Cheers Commentator: Today, it's Raimon against Kaiou Gakuen! Namikawa and Hikaru shake hands. Namikawa: Good luck. Hikaru: You too. Namikawa: You'll need it. Hikaru frowns Raimon staring eleven # Yoidesu Flare # Korudo Ice # Techno Kaveri # Jay Cool # Harry Earthquake # Wolver # Henry # Matsukaze Tenma 13. Hikaru Kyuseishu 10. Daku Koroko 9. Hunt Commentator: Looks like we are going to have a soul striker for Raimon! Which is Hunt! Raimon are the first to kickoff. Daku: Over here! Hunt: *Passes to Daku* Daku: Take it Tenma! Tenma receives the ball! Tenma: Take it captain! Hikaru receives the ball. Hikaru: *Thinking* Something is strange. There not moving. Well I won't hold BACK! Hikaru runs to the goal. Hikaru: Here Goes! SHINE SHOOT! Commentator: There it is! The amazing SHINE SHOOT!!! What is Fukami going to do? Goal 1-0 Commentator: And it's a GOAL!! Raimon have scored the first point! Henry: YES! Harry: Nice one captain Hikaru looks over to Namikawa, who just smiles. Namikawa: Time to show you the ultimate power! Digital Paradox ACTIVATE!! Everyone: WHAT!!! Namikawa shoots from a long range. Goal 1-1 for Kaiou Namikawa: Hmph. Easy. Daku: I see you already activated your Paradox. *Thinks* Then it's my turn to Suprise everyone. Kickoff for Raimon. Hikaru: Take it TENMA! Tenma receives the ball Tenma: Take it! Daku! Daku: Time to show you MINES!!!! DIGITAL PARADOX ACTIVATE!!!!!!!! Hikaru: Him too. Raimon: WOAH!!!! Daku rushes through everyone. Daku:Here GOES! *Shoots* Fukami: HYDRO ANCHOR!!!!!!! GOAL!!! 2-1 to Raimon. Namikawa: Hmm...impressive. Whistle blows. First half ends. To be continued Next episode Inazuma Eleven Digital Paradox Ep 5Category:Fanfictions